The Door
by Raven Vincenti Alexander
Summary: It's been three years since Abel and Cain fought in Albion and with Abel out searching for his brother and everyone else searching for Abel there are some unexpected changes that are happening. New characters arrive and new developments are occuring.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TRINITY BLOOD OR THE CHARACTERS! Anyway, this is my first FF and even though this is only the prologue, I think its coming out fairly decent. It's really fun to write, much more so than I thought, and I'll have the next few chapters done a little quicker than I should but I like writing so its normal for me.

I hope that you like it so far and please review! Criticism helps alot! R.V.A

* * *

><p>A silent midnight sky is aflame by the rays of the double moon and orange flakes of ember. Below the endless ceiling the buildings of Albion are singed but nearly rid of the fires which had been close to completely consuming the city. Fortunately, an unexpected rain shower helped to speed up the clean up process and prevent extreme damage.<p>

Within the city limits the remaining members of the Vatican, as well as the Queen, Cardinal Caterina, and members of the Inquisition, hustled about keeping the citizens from wide spread panic and preparing them for the rebuilding process ahead. They seemed completely assured by the Queens presence amidst them, much more than that of the Vatican, as everyone was sure that their Queen, the Lady Saint, Esther Blanchett would never abandon people in need. It seemed as though the city would survive under her.

The remaining flames were finally put out and the people began to recuperate, while on the side lines a secret investigation was already under way. The Cardinal had managed to escape the eyes of the Queen and the Inquisition, which gave her a few minuets to hear reports on this matter.

"Have you found any sign of him?" She whispered to Tres.

"Negative, although our efforts in the search have increased as more of us have joined."

Caterina was visibly weakened by this news, as she had prayed that Abel wouldn't run off on his own again, but as strong as she was she managed to keep her composure.

"Keep searching, Tres. He has to turn up somewhere."

"Understood, My Lady." He bowed slightly as he turned and shrunk back into the mass of bustling townspeople.

Caterina could only watch after him and pray that he didn't let her down.

After a moment to breathe and compose herself, she returned her post just as the Queen and the Inquisition members arrived to report their findings.

"The northern half of the city is almost completely destroyed, your imminence. The people there are even more so." Reported Brother Petro and his men.

"The people in the East and Western parts of the city didn't have much of a problem putting out the fires before they could do any serious damage. Their a little panicked but I think I managed to calm them down a bit." Esther reported.

"Good work, everyone. Let's keep it up." Caterina was obviously side-tracted but no one seemed to noticed except for Esther who hovered around long after the Inquisition had departed.

After a few moments of failed attempts to confront the Cardinal, Esther simply dropped everything and decided straight out questioning was the only way to get answers, although, she was completely stumped on what to say if Caterina even answered her. So she simply waited for her to take a break, which wasn't long. As the Cardinal sat down for a breather, Esther confronted her.

"You haven't found him yet have you?"

Caterina was completely taken aback but the abrupt question and it took her a moment before she could finally form a response.

"No... But we're still looking. He couldn't have gone far so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, My Lady. He'll turn up sooner or later. He always does. But I think he may have gotten farther than you are looking, this is Abel we're talking about."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to strain the resources. There is only so much such a small group can do."

"That is true, My Lady... Maybe, it would be best if you rested for a while. You seem very pale. I'll have someone escort you to the palace immediately."

Caterina seemed pleased by the thought of time alone and didn't object Esther's proposal even though she knew she needed to help. Although, she did at the very least object forthwith but was quickly reassured by Esther, who she knew had everything under control.

With Caterina finally gone, Esther collapsed on the side walk and couldn't even begin to arrange her thoughts. She knew that Abel was alive and that, even if he was hurt, he would be fine but she just couldn't put the pieces together. _How is he alive to begin with? How badly is he hurt? Where is he?_

She knew that if she left to search for him on her own she would have to throw her duties on everyone else and she just couldn't do that. She could send out her own personal search party, but if the people found out it was him who nearly destroyed their city, they would want his head on a platter. She could ask the Vatican to increase their searches and work harder but that would put a much more larger strain on the already exhausted Caterina. She didn't know what she was going to do except wait and pray that he was safe. It was all she could do.

But all the time she was bustling about and working hard for her people her thoughts would wonder which would only make her more exhausted then before. She just couldn't contain her worry. Even long after the sun had finally risen and the people began rebuilding their city. All she could do to contain herself was to think about just where in the world he could be...

_Abel..._


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later.**

It seemed as though everything that happened was simply a dream. It seemed as though the outcome was especially a dream. Except that in reality, if the outcome had been in favor of Abel he would not be on his own searching for Cain.

The quiet plain he found himself in was desolate with the exception of the occasional tree or old traveler. A slithering breeze, which had managed to follow him since his departure from the last conspicuous town he found himself in, made the grass seem to spring to life and dance. They whipped around in circles from where they were planted and each piece moved around in a complete unison. All in one motion they would move forward in a bow, backward in a bend, and left or right in rhythmic motion with wiggling movements between intervals.

While even the trees and the clouds seemed to move as the wind did, nothing ever seemed to move with Abel. It all remained still as he passed and when he left it seemed to stare after him as if unsure whether it should follow. They knew that he was never going to turn around to come back for them but with every step forward he seemed in the set stage of abandoning all things that could thwart his path. Even the people he left behind. The stubborn persona everyone had known existed in him came out in full stead.

He traveled alone and only prioritized himself with the location of his brother and preparing himself for the fight ahead. Every once in a while he would let his thoughts drift towards his companions back in the Vatican which, as he saw it, was only a burden that could never be erased. If they got in his way they would be hurt. If they stood behind him they would be hurt. If they stood beside him they would get hurt. No matter where they were near him there would be the possibility that they could get hurt, killed, maimed, or whatever would occur and in his mind it would be his fault because he wouldn't be able to protect all of them.

_I can't protect anyone... _Was his only thought.

After a while, Abel of course was hungry and desperately needed a cup of tea. He had already managed to pass through two towns without getting any useful information and was starting to get tired and before he knew it a bitter feeling was starting to creep in, which made every step he took more agonizing.

_How could 3 year go by without any useful leads? _He thought just as he collapsed onto a bench under a grand oak tree. The town in which he found himself now also proved to be useless but ultimately was the most active town he had been in in ages. Just looking at the busy people made his feet even more soar. Finally, he could do nothing except lean his head back, close his eyes and think about how things would be different if he had beaten Cain.

_If Cain hadn't escaped I wouldn't be here right now! I would be back in the Vatican, probably doing grunt work, but it would be more accomplished than this. Maybe I would even be in Albion with Esther eating like a king!_

At the thought of Esther he opened his eyes and stared straight up into the sky resenting himself once again. _I could have at least shown her that I was alright... She probably thinks I'm dead again._ He sighed and closed his eyes once again, intending to get a little sleep.

"Well, hey there Mr. Sad Eyes!" Said a shrilly voice from in front of him.

His eyes flew open and he nearly jumped from the bench in surprise. In front of him there appeared a girl, although she was fully cloaked, who had bright, flowing white hair with black streaks that formed a cross which went straight down her back, through the front of her bangs and off the sides. On her neck, she sported an array of crosses as well as a pentagram which she had hidden underneath them.

"H-hello there... Can I help you with something?" He didn't know in the slightest if this girl was just there as a coincidence or if she was simply bothering him for her own entertainment.

"No, but maybe I can help you. How about we go get some tea?" She smiled and stuck out her hand, "by the way, the names Rose. Jennavecia Rose."

Just to the front of the park, Rose managed to find a comfortable bed and breakfast which she mentioned that she had recently visited. She bought Abel probably the most extravagant meal he had eaten in the longest time and of which he managed to down in the first five minutes of being at the inn. After a while, the two simply sat in silence just enjoying the setting sun.

"Can I offer you some tea?" Asked the waitress who had managed to sneak up on the pair without being detected.

"Yes, please!" Exclaimed Abel after a nod from Rose.

As the waitress poured the tea into the small cup the drool was already flowing onto the table and his eyes were wide and glinting with excitement. Obviously, it had been a while since he had tea.

"How much sugar, love?" She asked Abel.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble, thirteen cubes please." He replied with a slight cough.

"Wow. You sure love sugar, don't you?" She giggled.

He smiled. "You could say that."

She handed him his tea, which was completely over-filled with the sugar, and proceeded to pour Rose her drink. The entire time, Rose never moved her eyes from Abel, which he didn't even seem to acknowledge, with somewhat of an inquisitive and amused expression. She didn't seem surprised by his apparent love for sugar, but more of his loss of defense and his calm.

After the waitress had departed and went off to whisper about the two to a co-worker, Abel had already downed half of his tea and was now staring back out the window at the night, until he noticed Rose once again.

"Thank you for all of this. I really appreciate it." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh, it's no problem. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I saw you and left you there without at the very least offering." She returned the smile before she was hit by a sudden realization.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I never asked your name." She exclaimed with the scratch of her cheek.

"Oh, yes, Father Abel Nightroad. Traveling priest." He kept up the smile and waved his hand in reassurance.

She seemed surprised. "A priest, huh? You don't find many of those around here."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure of all the details but apparently something happened at the church and all the members disbanded while the people of this town banned any priests from working there. I guess there's only Sisters there now."

"Hmm... That's odd. I've never heard of something like that happening anywhere. Usually, it's the other way around."

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of had its toll on the townspeople but most of us have gotten used to it."

_There has to be something else going on behind the scenes that they aren't telling the people. _Abel thought as he downed the rest of his tea. He stared down at his cup in dissatisfaction until he noticed an array of scars on the girls hands.

"If you don't mind me asking..." He started, pulling his gaze from her hands to her eyes, "Where did all those scars come from?" He asked, pointing to her hands.

Instinctively, she pulled her hands from the table to look at them in her lap. A flash of emotions crossed her face in those few moments; anger, sorrow, pleasure, and finally nostalgia. She sighed and brought her hands back onto the table.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I'm not really sure you'd be interested in hearing it..."

Abel scoffed. "Of course I would. I asked didn't I?"

She smiled. "Well..." She lowered her voice slightly. "Don't judge me too harshly, Father, but these scars... I got them when I, um, killed the man who murdered by sister." She looked back down at her hands to avert Abel's appalled and shocked stare.

It took a moment for Abel to push past the killing part and linger on the fact that she had done it as retaliation for her sister. He sat there for a moment almost in a world of his own, remembering why it was that he was here in the first place.

"You're mad at me, aren't you...?" Rose said clenching and unclenching her fists.

Abel jolted back into the topic. "No, no! I'm a little disappointed that you went to that measure but I honestly can't be mad at you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I do understand why you would kill him for something like that... I'm sort of in a similar situation myself, you see, and-" He caught himself before he could tell this girl, who he didn't even know, the story.

"Hmm... I see. Is that why you looked so sad earlier?" She decided not to press on his 'and.'

"Sort of. Actually, I was just reminiscing on an old friend. I haven't seen her in almost three years now."

"Wow. That's quit a while. How come you left?"

"I'm in the middle of a search..."

"Ah. So, is it an old friend? A colleague? A long lost family member?" Even though she asked she seemed less interested in his answer until she spotted a slight change in his eyes.

"I guess you can say I'm looking for a lost family member. But lost isn't exactly the word I would use." He said this with a visibly displeased expression, almost one of entire loathing and at the same time a hint of sorrow.

After a moment of silence in which Rose gave Abel to calm down a bit, both of their attentions were drawn to the double moons. There seemed a sort of nostalgic atmosphere hovering over them, as both were more entranced with the moons than the person sitting across from them. The silence lasted much longer than it should have.

Rose sighed and finally broke her gaze with the moon and turned to, once again, stare at her hands cupping her now cold tea cup. "My sister used to adore gazing at the moon like this. She always used to talk about how one day she would go live on the moon where there is nothing but herself and the constant "omniscient glow" of the moon beneath her feet. She always had a lot of far-fetched dreams like that." There wasn't anyone in particular she was addressing when she said this, although it felt like an obligation for her to state it at least once while she was in the company of someone she knew she may never see again once their "tea party" ended. Abel seemed to think this also.

"If you don't mind me asking, again, what exactly happened to your sister?" He had finally broken his gaze with the moon and was staring across at Rose who could only close her eyes at the question and remember back to that day.

"She was fifteen years old but she always liked to live like an adult. She was one of those kids who could work and play and not have to worry about what tomorrow would have in store because she always went with her gut and never really planned anything. But she was also the person that everyone went to with their problems and she never stopped to think about herself when it came to the welfare of others. She'd help the elderly, play with the neighborhood children while their parents were off at work or were working on their yards. She didn't have an enemy in the world. Even her admirers knew that she was fair game but no one dared to ask her out because she was always so bent on being independent."

"Well, one day, she was out on her usual runs of the neighborhood. Greeting the neighbors, playing a few games with the kids, and even running errands for some of the elderly. She was always so punctual, though, and always made it home a few minuets before her curfew. Except, that night she didn't come home and the next morning there was no sign of her either. We had assumed that she had fallen asleep at a friends house and forgot to call or check in, but none of her friends had even seen her the day before and all the people who saw her that day had said that she was running a few errands for some old man who lived on the same block. He said that after she returned from the errand that she had said she was suppose to be home afterwords because of some sort of appointment. No one saw her since."

"It was almost two weeks before anything came up and when something did, well... It was just to report that they had found her in a forest behind the town. They said she had been dead for days."

"Dd they have any immediate suspects who would have any motive for killing her?"

"They had a few, but all of them were cleared after the first day."

"Then... How did you find him?"

"He bragged about it to the parent of a friend of mine. Even before I killed him he never denied it. He even said something along the lines of being the best one he had killed yet."

"Hmm... I don't condone your decision but the man obviously needed to face judgment sooner or later."

"Yeah, but it came in the form of personal judgment instead of federal."

"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it." Abel appeared as though he resented the fact that he did not have the same outcome, although Rose did not know any of this, so she simply assumed he was angry at the man who had killed her sister.

"You know, Father. Everyone has their days. No one is unlucky forever and no one is ever too lucky. You live for the moment and any opportunities that arise. You work hard and whatever it is that you're trying to accomplish is essentially completed for you. No one can ever say that they've acheved nothing and if they do it's because they haven't tried. Whatever it is that you're seeking, I hope that you find it and I wish you a safe journey. But Father, solitude is never the easiest choice. You can keep your door closed but never lock it, else even you won't be able to escape it." Rose stood, dug in her pockets and placed the bill as well as some extra money on the table for the tip and Abel. She even managed to pull out an envelope of sorts, which she placed directly in front of Abel.

"It was nice to be in your company, Father, but I best be on my way. Maybe I'll see you again." She smiled graciously at Abel and stuck out her hand just as she did when they met.

"Like-wise. I hope that we do." He took her hand in his and held it for a few moments before letting go, thanking her once again, and watching her walk out the door and disappear into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Albion seemed silent even though the city was bustling with people. The streets were crowded with brightly smiling citizens who, after three years, had moved into a complete peace, though it was occupied by both Terran and Methuselah. Everyone believed, simply, that it was only under their Queen, the Lady Saint, Esther Blanchett, that this was made a possibility.

Esther was the shinning star in almost every nation in and out of the Empire as well as the Vatican. It seemed as though her example could ultimately lead to the entire world finally living in harmony, Terran and Methuselah alike. Except, there were the stubborn few who out-right refused to become involved in something they called "impure." But the Queen was not about to let them stand in the way of how she ruled her kingdom, and simply ignored all bashing to her name continued with her work as though nothing was wrong. However, what the people didn't know, outside the Queen and Cardinal Caterina, was that there had been numerous threats and attacks on her life, which only made her job more stressful, and the fact that there was still no sign what-so-ever of Abel.

"We just have no leads to go on. There have been sightings but who knows just how long ago they actually saw him. He could be anywhere." Reported Caterina.

"Did you investigate each of the sightings? He couldn't have gotten far from the most recent one." Esther responded with a glints of hope and despair in her eyes.

"Your Majesty, we've been doing everything that we can possibly do. There is just no sign of him and we've run out of leads. I think it's time that we stop the investigation and wait for him to come back to us. He can't keep on hiding from us forever, you know." It disheartened Caterina to give this news to Esther, but she had no other choice. With everything being exhausted for almost a year, the group could do no more and they also had their own real jobs to do.

Esther sighed, closed her eyes, and laid her head against the back of her thrown. "I understand, your imminence." Esther said after a moment. "I guess he'll at the very least contact one of us sooner or later." She kept her composure in front of the Cardinal but Esther knew that she was always going to be worried about him. There was just no way she could not, this was Abel after all.

"I'm truly sorry, Esther. I'll contact you if we have any more developments or if he contacts us." With that the hologram of Caterina withered away, leaving Esther alone in her thrown room. It took nearly everything she had to hold back her tears then and what gave her the most power was her promise to Abel that she wouldn't cry anymore.

As she finally managed to calm herself down, the large doubles doors slowly opened and in came one of the guards, head low and abrupt in his entrance.

"Your Majesty, she has returned." He stated with an abnormal sense of anxiety and race.

"Already, does she bring any news?"

"Yes, Madam. She says she wishes to have a private audience with you." The guard had risen and was now standing abrupt and staring straight at the Queen with distrust.

"Alright." She said jumping from her thrown and walking towards the guard. "And don't worry, she doesn't bite." The guard seemed unsure.

The guard escorted Esther through the palace until they had nearly reached the end of it. They stopped just at the entrance of a door which was already unlocked and slightly ajar. Inside, a cloaked figure treated the place just like home, with their feet placed happily on the table, a liquid in their hand and a joyful monotone humming coming from them. The guard was obviously displeased by the audacity of this person, who simply waltzed in and made themselves at home. But the Queen seemed to quell it slightly by patting him on the shoulder and giving him a reassuring wink, which only slightly had an effect.

He exited the room and quietly shut the door behind him with one last worried glance at the Queen. She seemed overly calm and trusting of this mysterious new-comer, which stirred up some tension with the people in the palace.

Esther calmly sauntered behind the figure, tapped them on the shoulder and appeared to be entirely calm and even a bit pleased. "Are you comfortable 'Nightmare?'" She questioned with a smile and a glance at her feet still on the table.

She jumped up in fright. "Oh no, your Majesty! I was just-"

Esther laughed. "It's alright. I was just teasing." She said as she took her own seat in front of the blushing visitor.

"Well, then, 'Nightmare.' How did your trip go?"

"Yes. It was actually quite simpler than I predicted. He's close."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I spotted him just outside the city in a town called Manchett."

"Did you give him the letter?"

"Yes, My Lady. But I didn't stick around long enough to see him read it."

"That's alright. As long as he at least has it in his possession."

"My Lady... If you don't mind me asking... What was in that letter anyway?"

"Nothing important, really. Just a list of events leading up to now."

"Hmm... Do you think he will come?"

"I'm not entirely sure. He's been known for being stubborn."

"Yes, I've heard, but don't you think-"

"It's alright. We all know he'll show up sooner of later." Esther stood from her seat and sighed, staring out at the window praying that she was right.

She bowed slightly at her guest and headed towards the door. 'Nightmare simply sat and watched after her, unsure if she should speak or if she should follow after her. Just as she rose to follow, Esther stopped just as her hand touched the knob. She let go and turned to face the cloaked guest.

"I think it would be best if we kept this a secret for now. If the Vatican knew that we found him and did not inform them, there may be some serious consequences. Also, I think it would also be best if you followed him, just to be sure of his location from now on. If he heads towards the Vatican or comes here, return to me and we'll wait to see if he comes to any of us."

"Yes, Madam." She said, bowing.

Esther simply smiled and turned to leave again before turning back just as she pulled open the door. "By the way, there is no need for formalities when you are with me, Rose."

The mysterious person smiled at the Queen just as the black hood was thrown on and she headed out past Esther towards the exit. She turned as she opened the nearest window and prepared to jump. "Yes, Your Majesty." She said before propelling herself from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon had risen early inside the Vatican walls and even though it was full its silver radiant light could not reach any crevice through out the property. All the lights were silent, as most everyone had gone to their beds by now, and no noise could be heard other than a thick ringing in the ears of Caterina, who stood at her large, finely curtained window, and was able to receive the moons light as through it. All the lights were off inside her office and only the moon provided some sort of light for the two vacating the space.

A black figure loitered on the wall behind Caterina, fully cloaked and appearing to be watching the Cardinal with great trepidation and wondering. While Caterina, simply seemed to be waiting for the guest to speak, which seemed unlikely.

She turned, headed for her desk and perched herself in the chair behind it while motioning for the visitor to take a seat as well, they didn't.

Caterina shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we get down to business then. What did you find?"

"Well, I found out where he is and a possible destination." Reported the figure.

"And who gave you leave to search for him? I thought I called off the search."

"The Queen of Albion did, you Imminence." said the figure with a slight grin.

"Queen Esther?" Caterina seemed shocked.

"Yes, Madam. Queen Esther."

"Hmm... I knew she wouldn't take us quitting lightly but obviously she wouldn't just sit around and do nothing anyway." Caterina whispered to herself.

"Madam?" The figure asked, staring at the Cardinal with great concern.

"It's nothing. Now where did you find him?"

"Just outside Albion. It seems as though that is his destination as well."

"Really, now." The Cardinal stood from her chair and walked over to the window, as she always did when she thought.

"What are you thinking, Madam?" Asked the figure stepping up behind the vacant chair and placing a gloved hand onto the back of it.

"Did you report this to the Queen?" Caterina asked, turning back to the person.

"Only his location."

"Hmm... I think you should continue to watch after Her Majesty for a while longer. And if he does truly go to her than please report it back to me immediately. Also, try not be be discovered."

"You imminence. Please try to have more faith in my abilities. I think we both know that Esther will not discover me so quickly."

"That is true but it is Able you need to watch for. He is easily suspicious."

"Yes, Madam."

The figure turned to leave the room with a slight wave but was stopped by the door abruptly opening. Father Tres obnoxiously entered the room and stalked across to the Cardinal where he whispered something the figured person could not make out.

"Are you sure?" The Cardinal whispered to him.

"Positive..." He whispered back.

Caterina seemed to be giving him some sort of orders, which he agreed to and turned to stalk out of the room just as he came in.

"Nightmare." He said, nodding as he passed.

"Gunslinger." The person said, nodding in response.

Once Tres left the room, slamming the door behind him, Caterina sighed deeply and fell into her chair once again.

"What's the matter?" Nightmare asked, carefully approaching the Cardinal's desk.

"Nothing important, Rose. Just some business with the Inquisition. Now just go before Esther gets suspicious." She waved to Nightmare to leave and leaned back in her chair.

"I thought you weren't fond of using my name, your imminence." She said just as she reached the door. "Oh, and I think you should get some rest, Madam. You're looking quite pale." Rose said with a smile.

"I'm not and I'm fine. Just go already."

"Yes, your imminence." She bowed, opened the door, and with that left Caterina alone in her room wondering if she made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Albion seemed entirely different from outside of the palace. The night air was much more soothing than the stuffy, guard infested courtyard that Esther was confined too but with Rose gone she was free from the all-seeing eyes of the guards and managed to sneak out for the first time in months.

The town was silent and dark. Much so dead than anything. It seemed odd for Esther to see the city this way, as she was so used to seeing a bustling, thriving town but she soon pushed past the initial shock and kept moving toward her destination without the slightest consideration for anyone or anything. Although, the entire time she felt a presence, a faintly familiar one, trailing after her.

Esther made her way through even the most dirty and darkened alley-ways until she reached a small, rundown building just at the cities border. It seemed, at first glance, abandoned, but once she made her way inside, there was movement just through the main loft. Everything was dusty, covered in cobwebs, and crawling with the most disturbing types of bugs and rodents that it took all Esther had not to scream or frantically beat at the ground with her shoe. Once she made her way through the kitchen, which was reasonable clean for an abandoned building, she found two men lounging around in what appeared to be the library. When she entered they didn't seem to pay her any true attention, other than the initial acknowledgment, until she stood long enough to draw their attentions from whatever it was they were doing.

"Well, it's been a while." Said one of the men, who was much more larger than the other, and balding. "The Master didn't say that you were coming." He said, petting his overly bushy mustache.

"Of course he didn't." Esther replied. "Because I was only suppose to meet him and not his lazy goons." She said with a throaty cough.

"We are not lazy." Said the other, more skinny and less furry than the other. "We are just waiting until the Master gets back so that we can have something to do is all."

"What, you don't have lives of your own?" She questioned with an annoyed sneer.

"Well, not everyone can rule a country." Replied the mustache man. "Besides, the Master said to stay here or go out hunting. And we didn't want to risk getting caught hunting in the city."

Esther sighed deeply, her patience running thin. "Just when do you expect him to be back?" She asked impatiently.

"Cool your jets, girlie!" Said the smaller man, suddenly appearing behind the girl faster than she could blink. "What's your hurry, anyway? Whatever the Master is giving you, I'm sure we could do better." He said, restraining her and slowly graving her neck with his fangs and licking at it.

"He isn't giving me anything." She said, finally pushing him off and using her sleeve to wipe at her neck.

"Really?" Said the bigger man, quickly appearing from the shadows to take his partners post at her neck. "Then just what is your business with the Master then?" The man fastened his arms around her waist so that it was nearly impossible to move. His mustache graved her jaw line as he inhaled her.

"Maybe I'm just advertising breath mints for his servants." She said with a disgusting grin. "Or maybe my business with him is simply none of your business to begin with. I don't know."

"Alright, girlie." Said the smaller man, finally recovered from Esther forcing him away. "You're really starting to get on my bad side now. And on top of that, you do look mighty tasty right now; so defenseless and on top of that a fighter. The best kind." He motioned for the behemoth to move aside as he maneuvered around the girl, wrapped her arms behind her and kicked her feet out from under her. "The only thing wrong here," he whispered into her neck, resuming to graze it with his fangs, "is that dull taste a virgin has. It sort of turns me green, you see. And my friend here is completely allergic to it in general. So, how about this..." He flipped the girl onto her back while still managing to keep her hands locked and above her head. He used his free hand to pull a knife from a compartment in his shoe, which rested just at her waist, and put it to her heart. "Why don't I get rid of that Virgin blood and have myself a feast on that unpure wine, huh?" he glided the knife all along her neck, down her jaw line, and managed to take a couple of buttons from her shirt as he maneuvered the knife down her body and stopping it at her heart once again.

Esther didn't seem at all in the right mood for the vampire. She didn't kick and scream as much, as any normal person would, and this, she saw, seemed to bring a glint of annoyance to light in his eyes. She already managed to locate another knife in the same boot that he had drawn the first, which made her escape plan all the more easier. With her resistance to even slink around in her attempt to free herself, the vampire seemed to lax his grip just slightly.

She managed to pull one wrist free from his grasp and scramble for the second knife. He seemed unable to automatically react, which gave her just the opening she needed to slash at his fully exposed arm and body until he flung himself back from her. His partner, however, was quick to react and managed to bend the knife from her grip and pin her down on the ground as she was before. This time she struggled under the massive weight of the assailant, which caused him to tighten his grip causing her to cry out in pain. He laughed and sneered at her from his perch above her and even as the loud ricocheting bang of a gun pierced the silence as well as his heart, his face remained the same, until his massive body hit the ground just beside Esther and his face was plastered with utter confusion and immense pain.

His partner seemed unable to react other than calling out the name of his friend in surprise and for his own reassurance. He was unable to move, as his body was still in shock from the sudden attack from Esther and the magnificently large shadow of the intruder whom had shot and apparently killed his friend.

The shadow was tall and nothing could be seen of his identity other than two glinting circles which appeared to be on his face. Esther, unable to move as some of the giant was still on her, could not see anything of the person who had just barged in and saved her life, although in her mind she was perfectly fine. The vampire across the room sat frozen, unable to even ask who the thing who had just came in even was. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head and even more so as a bullet pierced his own heart and he slumped over on a pile of old books.

Everything was silent for a moment. The visitor had not moved from the door and Esther was unable to react in her own fear that this person was here to kill everyone in the building, or simply she did not want him to know that she was still breathing under the giant. After a while he moved, his feet tapping loudly against the wooden floors, which creaked every so often under his weight. He moved past Esther and sauntered over to the vampire who had now dyed the books around him in his blood. A silver glint shot of the mans head just as he passed under the broken ceiling and was allowed to be lighten by the moon. A sudden wave of nostalgia punched Esther in the gut, making it even more impossible for her to breathe.

She forced her eyes shut and dug here head into the dirty ground repeatedly shaking it, telling herself that this wasn't possible. It couldn't possibly be...

"Esther?"

The man was now kneeling just above her now, but just barely in the light so that when she looked up, all she could do was stare, dumbfounded, at the familiar rounded glasses and the bright silver hair. She didn't know what else she was suppose to do, so she simply nodded, unable to force the words from her mouth.

He stared at her for a moment before moving to push the giant man off of her. Once she felt his weight lessen on her, she jumped from the floor and nearly tripped in her attempt to force herself up. But instead of falling flat on her face, an arm carefully held her up by her waist. She simply let him hold her up, as she was in such a shock she was unable to remember how she was even going to keep her legs from buckling out from under her.

"Esther... What are you doing here? Are you all right?" He asked, fully pulling her up so that she was completely leaning against him now, still unable to keep herself up.

She didn't know what to say at this point. She felt all sorts of emotions at once; anger, sadness, happiness. She felt completely confused and afraid that she was actually dead and all of this was simply a dream and all she could do was bask in the moment and allow herself to be held up.

Except that all she could really do was keep nodding and try hard not to burst into tears. _It has to be him. It has to be him! _She kept repeating to herself. _I know that voice anywhere. Even this scent is so familiar. The hair, the glasses, his hand..._ She froze for a moment and finally realized that she was still in his grasp. She wasn't sure whether she should pull away or keep herself there, with the thought that this may be the only time in a long while that she would ever see him again. But her pride got the better of her, and with her conscious fully intact once again, she grabbed his hand and forced her feet forward a few steps away from him.

Neither of them spoke. Esther still refused to turned around and face him because she knew that if she did she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears, which were already threatening to overflow. Abel, on the other hand, was shocked, confused, frustrated, and sad all at once. Any lead he had been able to find brought him to this place which turned into nothing except two dead vampires, both of which may have had connection to his brother, and Esther who had almost been killed by them. He didn't even know how he was suppose to react or, better yet, what he was going to say to her.

"Esther..." He started but was interrupted by an abrupt bang in the opposite room. They both spun to stare into the darkness, listening to the commotion and waiting for whatever was in the room to emerge.

After a moment, the noises stopped and everything fell silent once again. Abel and Esther stood, staring into the darkness waiting for whatever was inside of it to appear. After a few moments, the air was tense. A ghoulish moaning emerged from the room and both Abel and Esther couldn't help but back away in fear. As the noises grew louder, they both pushed back as far away from the door, eyes wide and already drenched in sweat and when the sounds finally reached their peak of volume, in crawled a cloaked, black figured, covered head to toe in dirt, bugs, and all sort of other objects, groaning a lot less intensely but still exaggerating the great pain that they were in.

The figure managed to turn themselves onto their back and collapse on the floor in defeat with their hood falling off with a cloud of dust.

"Rose!" Exclaimed Abel and Esther simultaneously.

Abel stared after Esther in shock as she ran over to tend to Rose, who was now feverishly hacking dust bunnies.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" Esther asked kneeling beside her.

"Oh, well, I saw you leave the palace, My Lady, so I decided to trail after you to make sure you didn't get into trouble. And I was trailing after you for a while and then I saw... Ah, Mr. Sad Eyes!" She exclaimed jumping from the ground. "I thought that was you I saw! How have you been?"

"I've been better." Abel replied solemnly, staring between Rose and Esther.

"Ah, yes, yes. Haven't we all?" She replied, waving him off in almost an 'ignoring but still acknowledging' gesture. "Anyway, Your Majesty, I was following you and I saw him and decided that since you wanted me to follow up on his location, and the simple fact that he was here in Albion, I trailed after him for a while and saw that he was going in the same direction as you, so that if anything would happen I knew he would help you out, so I got side-tracked by this cute little kitten I found. Then, just as I realized I was suppose to be following the both of you, the kitten ran off in this direction and I was trying to catch it just as I came upon you guys here." She rambled on and on while glancing about the room, obviously in search of this cat.

Just as she finished her speech a loud hiss sounded from behind a stack of books just behind Esther. A small, glittering black cat, emerged slowly, hair raised and tail completely electrified upwards and bushy. The animals eyes flew around the room at everyone in it and landed at the door. A deep, throaty growl emanated from the cat, as it circled the door, ready to pounce at whatever it was that could possibly come through.

At the cats reaction, all sense of humor left Rose and she, as well as Abel, moved Esther as far away from the door as they could get her. A deafening screech echoed throughout the room as the cat grew louder just as the sound of footsteps emerged from the direction the cat was facing. Abel and Rose positioned themselves a slight distance from the entrance, poised and ready for whatever came through it.

Suddenly, everything fell silent and the sound of footsteps was all that could be heard. The cat had completely stopped hissing and was now fleeing into the pile of books behind Esther. The footsteps grew louder and closer, causing everyone in the room tense and then fall into complete shock as Issak Von Kampfer sauntered, almost expectantly, into the room.

"Von Kampfer!" Abel exclaimed, pulling out his gun.

"My, my Krusnik. It has certainly been a while." He grinned looking directly for the two dead men. " Oh, now this certainly won't do. The Master will not be pleased that his information is gone. But..." He trailed off, pulling his eyes from the men to Esther and then to Abel, who stepped to block his view. "I think he can be compensated. Especially, by you, my dear." He said motioning to Esther.

"What are you doing here, Von Kampfer?" Abel asked, taking a few more steps between Esther and Kampfer.

Von Kampfer stared at him, totally amused. "I think you know, Krusnik. These men here were to give me information which I was to give to Lord Cain. But it seems that I got here a bit to late, or maybe someone else came a bit too early. Obviously, things got a little out of hands since I accidentally let the dogs off their leashes." Kampfer managed to maneuver himself so that he was able to completely stare past Abel at Esther, who glared at him in loathing and spite.

"Oh, come now, don't look at me like that. It's not like I-" He stopped and turned, staring at Rose in awe, like he had never seen her before but was automatically captivated by her. Her entire demeanor and aura was threatening and serious, almost as though everything around her was turning into darkness. Before anyone could react the light above them began to be consumed by a dark cloud. Von Kampfer stared in surprise while Abel instinctively inched himself closer to Esther.

The cloud quickly slivered over every source of light the room had to offer. By this time, Abel managed to slink close enough to Esther so that his arm was against hers while Von Kampfer was planted, disoriented and locked in a sphere of eternal shadow. He looked around frantically for any sort of light or anyway to escape and found none. He paced around, his arms out, trying to feel around for the wall which was just next to him, but he could feel nothing but an extended empty space around him. Everything had fallen into an ear-ringing silence while even his footsteps were inaudible. His own breathing had disappeared and all he could hear was an incessant thumping.

"Do you like the sound of my heart?" Asked the darkness. "It's calm, unlike yours. A simple rhythmic tapping; 'thump,' 'thump,' 'thump.' And what about the scenery? Quite welcoming is it not?" A maniacal, somewhat saddened and distant laugh echoed all around Von Kampfer. He could feel his heart once again in his chest, beating hard and rough against his ribs, and his fear rose higher.

"Who are you? What is this?" He called out, even though his own voice was inaudible.

The laugh stopped and in front of him there appeared a small light, like that of a candle. It hovered in the cloud a slivered around Von Kampfer like a ghost had taken possession of it and just as he reached for the light a hand covered his and his feet were dragged out from under him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten my face. You seemed quite surprised to see it." Said the shadow.

"I didn't expect you to be here, Rose." He replied.

"Ah, yes. I do wish you would have noticed me earlier. Then maybe you wouldn't have blabbed so much about the Master." She said, her face and figure finally appearing fully in the light.

"No, Lord Cain wanted me to say such things. He instructed that I build up the girl a little. Intimidate her a bit. Or even anger her."

"What does the Master want with such a girl anyway. She's completely useless to us."

"Not completely." He said brushing away her hand and standing. "She is the key to the heart of the Krusnik."


End file.
